Time Change
by Cattie V
Summary: History can be rewritten. What would happen if the most important person in the Doctor's life was never even born? It is up to the 9th, 10th, and 11th regenerations of the Doctor to go back in time to make sure that history progresses as it should.
1. Prologue

_Disclaimer: I do not own Doctor Who nor any of its characters. If I did, the tenth doctor would never have regenerated (no offense to Matt Smith, I just prefer David Tennant), Rose and Donna would both still be traveling with the Doctor, the human doctor and River Song would not even exist; therefore season 4 would have ended differently and season 5 would be very different as well. I will now leave it up my readers to decide whether or not it is a good thing that I don't own Doctor Who. _

Prologue

_History can be rewritten._

Everyone dies. Sooner or later it happens. No one is meant to live forever. Everyone knows that. Some die of old age, others from illness, and others in accidents. Everyone is fated to die. Everyone has a certain point in time which they are destined to die. But what if that point changed? What if someone died before they were supposed to? History would change.

It was a rainy day and for one man, death was the last thing on his mind. Perhaps if he had known that he was fated to die in two years time, then he would have done more with this life. Perhaps if he had known that his death would be two years early, he would have stayed at home. Perhaps if he had seen that strange man lurking in the shadows watching him, he wouldn't have gone to the pub. But he didn't know, and so history was changed.

If his death had come when it was supposed to this would have been the most important day of his life. For this day was the day that he was going on out with a couple of friends, the day that he would meet a beautiful young woman, the woman that he would one day marry and that would one day give him his daughter. A daughter that would be more important in the history of the universe, then he could ever imagine.

This was the day that Pete Tyler died. He wasn't supposed to, but he did. The strange man saw to that. By pushing Pete off a curb into the path of an oncoming car, history was changed, and Rose Tyler was never even born.

_Author's Note: My apologies for making this so short, but this is more of an intro to the actual story. The story will start with the first chapter which will be longer and hopefully prompt in coming. So please read on and review!_


	2. Chapter 1 She's Gone

_Disclaimer: If I owned Doctor Who, I would have found a way to bribe David Tennant, Billie Piper, and Catherine Tate into staying on the show indefinitely. _

_Author's Note: To avoid confusion, I will refer to the Doctors by their numbers (Nine,Ten, and Eleven.) Hope that will make everything easier to understand._

Chapter 1- She's Gone.

"Are you my mummy?" Nine, Rose Tyler, and Captain Jack Harkness were trapped. There was no where to run as all the hall ways were blocked by the people in gas masks. "Are you my mummy?" they all asked in unison.

Rose quickly grabbed Jack's sonic blaster and fired it downward. A hole suddenly appeared in the floor, and the three companions found themselves falling into a room below. They landed with a crash, and Jack quickly fired the blaster above them, closing the hole Rose had created.

Nine was on his feet in no time and already searching for a way out, but it became obvious fairly quickly that Rose's hole had led them to a dead end. "No way out?" Jack asked?

"Yep. By the looks of it we-" Nine was cut off as he felt a slight tremor. It wasn't coming from the ground. It was a tremor in time. Everything seemed fine, but Nine knew something was wrong. Something had changed.

"Did you feel that?" he asked. He turned back around and froze as he noticed that Rose was gone. He quickly looked around the room, but it was small and there was no hiding place. "Where's Rose?"

Jack looked puzzled. "Who?"

"And he's me." said Ten, gesturing to the human version of himself. Rose still didn't look convinced and Ten wasn't fully sure that he wanted her to. This was hard. Harder then he had thought it would be. He was completely torn. He wanted Rose to be happy. He was doing this for her after all.

"Alright then, both of you." Rose said and both Ten and the human doctor moved closer. "When I last stood here on this beach, on the worst day of my life, what was the last thing you said to me?" She looked to Ten, waiting for him to respond.

"I said 'Rose Tyler'." Ten didn't feel like he could keep it together for much longer. He was losing control of his emotions and sooner or later he was going to start crying.

"And how was that sentence supposed to end?" Ten could hear the desperation in her voice. She was as desperate to keep him as he was to keep her, but he knew it would never work.

Oh, how he longed to answer! He wanted to take her in his arms and say the words he had been longing to for the last two years, but he knew what it would mean if he did. No, he couldn't do that to her. Here was her chance to love and be loved by someone would age along side her. So he gave her the answer that he would always regret. "Does it need saying?"

Suddenly, Ten felt a tremor and Rose was gone. She had vanished into thin air. "No!" he shouted, shocked and anguished. "Where did she go? Rose!"

Both Donna, who had stood silently by his side through out this entire ordeal, and the human doctor gave him a strange look. "Who's Rose?" they asked simultaneously. No one, not even Ten, noticed that Jackie had also disappeared.

"Where are we?" asked Amy as she, Rory, and Eleven exited the Tardis. "And when?" added Rory, with a sly smile at his bride. The two had been married for less than forty-eight hours and it was obvious to Eleven as they hardly ever took their eyes off each other.

He took a few minutes to observe the scenery and surrounding buildings before replying. "We are," he said finally, " on Earth. London, to be exact. And by the looks of it, I'd said we are in the early to mid nineties."

Amy rolled her eyes. "Oh, whoopee!" she said sarcastically. "This is a great place to go for a honeymoon. Isn't it, Rory?"

Rory chuckled. "Yeah, I was hoping for something a little more spectacular. I mean you have a time machine! We can go anywhere and any time you want. Why here and why now?"

Eleven sighed. It was clear that these two still didn't fully appreciate all the aspects of time travel. "Because this is the spot the Tardis chose. Don't ask me why, because I frankly do not know. Now then," he added brightly, "how about a walk?"

Amy shrugged and Rory just took hold of her hand the newly-weds followed Eleven as he took off for what appeared to be a park. As the neared it they could see that the park was full of children of all ages. They were all laughing and screaming with delight.

"So," Rory was trying to sound casual, but not succeeding, "what any?" Amy pretended to misunderstand him.

"Nah. I'm sure their parents wouldn't like it if we were to snatch them away. Besides," she gave Rory a sweet smile, "I don't really see any that I like. Oh, she's adorable!" Amy pointed to a little girl of about four or five years old with long blond hair and deep brown eyes that was chasing a boy with dark skin a few years old then her.

Eleven found himself staring at the girl. He couldn't move, he could hardly even breathe. He didn't know why, but he was sure he should know her. "Doctor?" asked Amy. "Are you alright?"

Eleven didn't have time to respond before he heard a very familiar voice. "Alright, you two!" He looked around spotted her. She was much younger than the last time he had seen her, but there was no mistaking Jackie Tyler. Jackie called to the girl and the boy. "Come on, Rose! Time to go home. Say goodbye to Mickey."

Eleven's eyes instantly went back to the little girl. "Rose." the name came out, a whisper that neither Amy nor Rory happened to catch. He couldn't hear either of them calling his name. He couldn't feel Amy pulling on his jacket. He couldn't see Jackie, Mickey, or anyone else. All he could see was Rose. He had eyes only for her.

She was only a child, but he felt as mesmerized by her as he felt by the grown up Rose. The sight of her made both his hearts ache. "Rose." he whispered again.

It was as if she heard him. She turned and saw him. Her eyes seemed to pierce his very soul, and she smiled at him. It was the same smile that he still saw often in his dreams. He knew he shouldn't mess with her time line, but at the moment there was nothing he wanted to do more than to take her in his arms and hold her.

"Does it need saying?" His own words echoed in his head, and now he regretted them. He should have told her. He should have! He had made mistakes before, but leaving Rose behind and not telling her how he felt was the worst he had ever made, and the one he knew he would regret forever.

Rose waved at him. Rose, his Rose. He couldn't help but wave back. "Doctor!" Amy's voice broke whatever spell that he seemed to hold him and with it came a slight tremor that only he felt and he watched in horror as little Rose vanished.

"Did you see that?" he asked, running to where she had been standing. Amy and Rory were right on his heels. He knelt to the ground, hoping to see any sign that Rose had been there, but there was none.

"See what?" asked Amy and Rory at the same time.

"That little girl." said Eleven, not trusting himself to say her name, lest he should betray himself. "She vanished."

"What little girl?" asked Amy.

"The one that you said was adorable. The one with the blond hair that was chasing that boy." he said, pointing to young Mickey, who didn't seem to notice that Rose had even existed.

"Doctor," said Amy, her voice slightly worried, "that boy was alone. There was no little girl."

_Author's Note: Wow, that was longer than I thought it would be. Anyway, I hope you enjoyed it! Sorry that Nine's part was so small. I didn't know what else to put in there. But please! Review!_


	3. Chapter 2 Stop It!

_Disclaimer: If I owned Doctor Who, Jenny would return in season 6! Please, BBC, bring her back! Author's Note: The human doctor will be referred to as HD. _

Chapter 2- Stop It!

Nine glared at Jack. "Stop it." he said. "It isn't funny and now is hardly the time for a joke. Rose is missing, and we have to find her."

"Doc," Jack's tone told Nine that he was being completely serious. "I don't know what you're talking about. Who's Rose?"

Nine stared at him in shock. "Rose. Rose Tyler. You know. Blonde young woman wearing a Union Jack. She was here a minute ago."

Jack looked at him, concern written clearly on his face. "Doctor, there is no Rose. There has only been the two of us."

The air in the room suddenly seemed to Nine to have dropped a few degrees. Had Jack lost his mind? Or, the thought made him shudder, was he the one that was going crazy?

He closed his eyes and pictured Rose clearly in his mind. He remembered her smile and her beautiful eyes. He remembered her laugh. Was that all made up? Was she the product of a delusional mind? No! Nine refused to believe that. Jack was the crazy one here and he was going to prove it. He had to find Rose.

He opened his eyes and saw that Jack was still watching him. Nine frowned. He had only met Jack moments ago, but the man certainly didn't look mad. He didn't sound like it either. Something was wrong.

"Doc?" asked Jack. "You okay?"

"I know this sounds crazy," said Nine, "but Rose is real and she's gone. I don't know why you don't remember her, but she really, truly exists, and she was hear in this room only a few minutes ago. We have to find her. Will you help me?"

Jack hesitated. Should he? Every rational part of his brain was telling him that the Doctor had gone crazy, talking about a girl who had never existed, but then remembered what had happened to him. He had had two years of his memories erased and maybe it was happening again. If there was even the slightest chance that this man was telling the truth and was in his right mind, then Jack knew what he had to do. "Yeah," he said at last, earning himself a huge grin from Nine, "I'll help."

It Ten a couple of second's to realize what Donna and HD had just asked. "It's not funny." he said angrily. Rose had just vanished before their very eyes and all they could do was make a joke out of the situation! How could they! He didn't understand it. Donna, who he had begun to consider his best friend, knew how much Rose meant to him. She should know that joking like this would hurt him, not to mention the fact that it was completely unlike her.

Then there was HD! The man had his memories, he looked exactly like him, biologically speaking he was him! The only difference being he was human. Already the personally differences were beginning to show. Ten would never have made a joke out a situation like this.

He had expected them to be ashamed of themselves. Instead, they both looked hurt and...and confused. Ten suddenly felt light headed as he began to understand what was happening. "You were joking. Weren't you?" He hoped fervently that they had been, because even though it would be indescribably painful for them to be, it was infinitely preferable to the alternative.

"Joking?" asked Donna. "About what?" she reached out and gently laid her hand on his shoulder. "Doctor? Are you alright?"

He didn't answer. He couldn't. Instead, he torn himself away from her and ran back into the Tardis. He dashed across the control room and went to where Rose's room was, or rather where her room should have been. Like Rose, it was gone.

"Show me Rose's room." Nothing happened. "Show me Rose's room!" Still nothing. He shouted it over and over, but nothing ever happened. At last he got so frustrated, that he actually kicked the Tardis. "Stupid ship!" The tears where freely following down his face now.

"Stop it!" Ten turned around to see Donna and HD watching him, both with horrified expressions on their faces. "Stop it." HD repeated. "You're scaring Donna." He went to the console began pressing buttons. "We should go. Unless of course, you want to stay and get stuck in this alternate universe."

Ten didn't seem to hear him. He just stared forlornly at where Rose's room should have been. "But the Doctor..." Donna began, but HD cut her off. "I am the Doctor."

"No," said Ten softly. "No." he repeated going over to them. "No, you are not the Doctor! I am. The Doctor was nothing until Rose came along. And now you can't even remember her!"

"You're mad." said HD simply. Donna was starting to agree with him.

"No, I am perfectly sane." said Ten. "Now, this is my ship and I am the one in charge and I decide when we leave and where we're going. If you don't like it, then get the hell out of the Tardis!" He glared at HD, challenging him to leave. Neither he nor Donna moved. "Good. Now, then." He pushed a button and the doors of the Tardis closed.

"So," asked Donna. "Where are we going?"

Ten turned to face her and there seemed to be a strange fire behind his eyes. "To find out what in the universe happened to Rose."

Eleven looked from Amy to Rory. Neither one seemed to remember little Rose. Had she only been a figment of his imagination? Had he been so worn down with grief from missing her that his mind had sent him this hallucination? It was possible.

He suddenly spotted Jackie nearby feeding some birds. She didn't seem to notice that her daughter had just vanished. _Maybe because she was never here._ "Do you see her?" he pointed to Jackie.

"Yes." said Amy and Rory. "Are you okay?" Amy added. Eleven shook his head.

"I honestly don't know." He gave a faint smile. "We should go." He took one last look at Jackie and realized something was wrong. It wasn't until they were back in the Tardis that he realized what it was.

Jackie hadn't been wearing her wedding ring and as far he could remember he had never seen her without it.

_Author's Note: I'm beginning to realize that each of the different Doctor's POVs are hardly ever going to be the same length. Hope that's okay. Question: do you like the chapters like this? Or would you rather have each Doctor have an entire chapter to himself? As always, please review!_


	4. Chapter 3 What Now?

_Disclaimer: If I owned Doctor Who, I would have come up with a way for Rose to become a female Time Lord so that she could travel with the Doctor forever!_

Chapter 3- What Now?

Nine and Jack were still trapped, but now Nine felt much better knowing that Jack would help him get Rose back. "Is there anyway out?" asked Jack. Nine, who had been studying the structural integrity of room shook his head. "Nope."

Then he spotted something on Jack's wrist. "What is that? Is that a teleport device? Why didn't you mention that sooner?"

Jack looked kind of sheepish. "Because I can only teleport one of us out of here, Doc. And then only to my ship. I didn't want to leave you behind."

Nine thought for a moment. "If you teleported back to your ship, could you use the ship's teleport system to get me out of here?"

Jack smiled. "Yes, I could. Why didn't I think of that sooner?"

Nine chuckled and grinned. "Frankly? Because you're not me."

Jack laughed. "Well, someone's sure got a sense of his own importance." He pressed a button on the teleport device and instantly disappeared. Nine waited for a few minutes and then found himself in the inside of Jack's ship. He looked around before commenting. "Not bad."

"Thanks."

"Say," said Nine, struck with an idea, "could someone have teleported Rose away? Like you just did me?"

"I guess." said Jack. "Though if anyone were to do that, they would have to have had her exact coordinates, which isn't impossible, but it still leaves us with the big question."

"Which is?"

"How come I don't remember her?"

Nine thought about it, but nothing seemed to make sense. "Speaking of which, why did you believe me? Most people would have thought I was mad, yet you don't. How come?"

"Honestly, Doc? Because if this Rose really did exist and she's been wiped from my memory, it wouldn't be the first time." Nine looked surprised. "You see," Jack explained, "I used to be a Time Agent, but then I woke up one day to discover that two whole years of my life had been erased from my memory. I don't know why, but I've been trying to find out ever since. When we first met, you didn't trust me, and for all I know, you were right not to."

Nine didn't know what to say. He was just glad to have someone along who believed him and had agreed to help. "Well, Doc?" said Jack. "What now?"

"Now," answered Nine, "I need you to take me to my ship and then from there we'll start looking for answers."

"And how to you propose to go about doing that?"

"First, there's someone I need to go see." Nine grimaced. He want to, but he knew he had to tell Jackie what had happened. She would be furious, but it was necessary.

"For the last time, there has never been anyone called Rose Tyler!" HD was getting angry. He and Ten had been through this over and over for the last hour and a half. "Yes, there has too! And there is! You just don't remember. Neither of you do."

Donna had remained pretty much silent through out the whole "discussion". Normally, this would have been a warning sign to Ten, but he was too busy arguing with HD and too stressed to really notice.

"That's not possible." said HD flatly, trying to end the argument once and for all. "I have your memories! I am you. How can you remember something that I don't?"

"I honestly don't know." said Ten. "But I intend to find out. I know you think I've gone mad, but I haven't. Rose Tyler is real, she's gone, and I aim to find her. No matter what it takes."

"Doctor?" said Donna softly. Ten and HD turned to see her with her head between her hands. "My head! It hurts."

Ten suddenly understood and he could see comprehension in HD's eyes as well. They should have seen it coming, but they had both been too busy arguing to notice. "Oh, no."

Ten went up to Donna and gently made her look at him. "Donna? You know what's happening, don't you?"

"I.." Donna faltered and then began to cry. "Yes, I do."

"There has never been a metacrisis between a Time Lord and a human before and you know why not. All that Time Lord information is starting to burn you. I'm sorry, I am so sorry."

He placed his hands on her head, but she tried to pull away. "No! NO! Please, no!" HD stepped forward and helped to hold in place. Both he and Ten had tears in their eyes.

"I have to, Donna." said Ten gently. "I am so sorry, but I have to or you'll die." He closed his eyes and took away Donna's memories. She lost unconsciousness and HD caught her before she hit the ground.

"It's not fair!" he shouted to no one in particular. "Poor Donna. My poor, poor beloved Donna." Ten glanced at him in surprise. _Of course!_ He realized that since HD had no memory of Rose, and since Donna had been his best friend, he had fallen in love with her instead. Ten pitied him.

He placed his hand on HD's shoulder. "We'll have to take her home." HD nodded. Tears streaming down his face. "Let me stay with her. Please!" he begged.

"I don't think that's a good idea." Ten said sympathetically. "It might bring her memories back."

"But I could help!" HD insisted. "I am still part Time Lord after all. Besides," his tone took on a bitter note, "you don't love her. You're too busy worrying about someone who doesn't exist." 

Ten sighed and felt like arguing again, but decided that for the moment it was best to drop the subject of Rose for now. "Very well."

Five minutes later, he was alone in the TARDIS. HD had taken Donna back to her house. Already Ten was beginning to fell lonely. "Now then," he said aloud to the empty room, "I'm coming, Rose, my love, hold on. I'll find you. I promise."

Eleven hurried into the TARDIS, unsure what to do now. This couldn't be happening. "Amy," he turned towards her suddenly, "did you see the women in the park? The blond feeding the birds?"

"Yes, I told you I did. Why?"

"Could you tell if she was wearing any rings?"

"No, I don't think she was. Why? Is that important?"

"Yes," said Eleven more to himself than to her or Rory. "It's very important."

"Where to now?" asked Rory.

Eleven went to the console and began pressing buttons. "Same place. Only fifteen years from the time we just left.

"Why?" asked Amy. "What happens in fifteen years?"

"Nothing much." he lied. "I just need to see an old friend."

_Author's Note: So what do you think? You like? Please, please review! In fact, to encourage you to do so, I'll start asking questions at the end of each chapter. Question: Who do you ship the Doctor with?_

_Answer: Rose! Duh. Isn't that obvious?_


	5. Chapter 4 What!

_Disclaimer: If I owned Doctor Who, Martha and Mickey would get together...wait! They did! I guess that means that I do own Doctor Who after all! Great. Now, Rose and Donna can come back. Impressed by my logic?_

Chapter 4- What?

The TARDIS landed not far from the flat where Rose lived with her mum. Nine opened the door and stepped out, breathing in the fresh air. "What a change! Nice to be back where there is no one trying to kill us."

Jack poked his head out of the TARDIS doors. "Do you want me to stay here and what?" Nine had been telling him a bit about Rose and Jackie on the trip and he wasn't exactly looking forward to meeting the latter. From what Nine had said, Jackie sounded like the mother of one of his exes, well, a lot of the mothers of a lot of his exes.

Nine shook his head. "Nope. You're coming with me." Jack sighed and stepped outside. He followed Nine through the alleyway that lead to the flat. Jack noticed, but didn't comment on the fact, that Nine seemed to know this way about very well.

They reached the flat without incident, and Nine knocked on the door, half hoping that Jackie was out. The door opened to reveal a fat, middle aged woman who's appearance made him suddenly appreciate Jackie. "Can I help you?" she asked in a Cockney drawl. She did not looked pleased to see two strange men standing on her door step.

"Um, we're looking for Jackie Tyler. I believe she lives here." The woman stared at him as if her were crazy.

"I don't know of any Jackie Tyler. I live here. Have for the last twenty years, ever since the last owner was hit by a car."

Nine was completely bewildered by this turn of events. He was so shocked that he forgot to thank the woman for her time, and Jack had to do it for him instead. The two turned to leave, but froze when they heard a familiar sound. "That sounds like the TARDIS." Jack said.

"It is!" said Nine, taking off running. "Someone is trying to steal my TARDIS!" Jack took off after him. They stopped, puzzled by what they saw. The TARDIS was not, as they had thought, leaving, but arriving. That is to say, another TARDIS that looked exactly the same was arriving. It was parking not ten yards from where Nine had left his. "Doctor?" said Jack. "What does this mean?"

Nine didn't answer. Instead, he just stayed where he was, waiting to see what would happen next. The doors to the second TARDIS opened and a man that neither Nine or Jack had ever seen before stepped out. He had brown hair and was wearing a pinstriped suit. He looked around and suddenly spotted them.

He froze as if he couldn't believe what he was seeing. He just stared at them. Finally, he opened his mouth to speak and all that came out was, "What?"

Ten wiped the tears from his eyes. He had lost too many people these last few days. First Rose had disappeared, now Donna would never forget him. The only person he didn't mourn separating with was HD. Traveling around time and space with a human version of himself would have made things just too complicated and confusing. He just hoped that HD would keep himself hidden.

Something was bothering him. There was something he was forgetting and it wasn't until he had finally decided where to start looking in his quest for answers to Rose's disappearance that he realized what it was. "Jackie!" he slapped his hand to his forehead. He had just gone and left her with no word or explanation, but when he started thinking back on it it, he realized that he hadn't even seen her since Rose vanished. He knew Jackie well enough to know that she would have been freaking out like him, unless of course she too had forgotten that Rose ever existed, but Ten doubted that. No, Jackie was missing too.

He did some quick calculations, and soon came to the conclusion that he would be landing in a time when Rose would be off having adventures with his earlier self. Not such a bad place to start. At least he could be sure of not running into himself and Rose, although the thought did have a slight appeal. But no. He knew he couldn't do that.

He parked the TARDIS and hoped outside. He recognized the area right away of course and thought he might try sneaking into Rose and Jackie's flat, that is until he saw the two people watching him. His eyes widened in shock. There, not more than a few feet away stood , his ninth self and Captain Jack Harkness.

But how could this be possible? He didn't remember this meeting! He opened his mouth to speak but all that would come out was, "What?"

Then he spotted the TARDIS. Not his TARDIS, but another one a few yards away. He groaned. This was going to complicate things. Just then the sound of a TARDIS landing caught all three of their attentions.

A third TARDIS was now appearing. No sooner had it finished than a man with funny looking hair and a bow tie stepped out followed by a young woman with red hair and another man. The latter two were holding hands. "Well," said the first man, not noticing Ten, Jack, or Nine, "here we are!"

The woman spotted Ten and the others. "Um, Doctor?" she pointed and the man saw them. "Oh, bugger!"

Eleven had thought things couldn't get more complicated, but when he saw the last two regenerations of himself and Captain Jack standing there, all of them looking surprised to see each other and him, he knew he had been wrong. He could tell Nine and Jack had no idea who he or Ten was. Ten, on the other hand, obviously recognized Nine and Jack, but was still puzzled as to who Eleven was. Eleven, of course, was the only person their who knew who everyone was. "Well, I guess. I should introducing everyone, including myself. I am the Doctor. Well, the eleventh form of him, anyway. These are my companions Amy and Rory. They were just married a few days ago." Amy and Rory waved in an attempt to be friendly. "And this," he pointed to Ten, "is me. That is what I looked like in my tenth form, and there's my ninth form, as well as Captain Jack Harkness. Now, any questions?"

_Author's Note: Nice meeting, eh? I like it! It think is quite funny. Anyway, I just had to get Ten saying "What?" I just love it when he does that! Question: what is your favorite episode? Answer: New Earth. I just love David Tennant's acting in it, it is hilarious!_


	6. Chapter 5 The Doctors Three

_Disclaimer: I do own Doctor Who and I can prove it! River Song dies in Forest of the Dead, therefore I must own Doctor Who._

Chapter 5- The Doctors Three

Eleven didn't know who was more surprised at his introductions, the companions or the other two regenerations of himself. He was rewarded by a long silence, which was finally broken by Nine saying, "Ah, I see. Well, that would explain why there are three TARDISs here."

"Yes, but," Ten protested, "I don't remember this!" 

"Neither do I." added Eleven. "Technically, I should remember it twice. Once as him," pointing to Nine, " and once as you," pointing to Ten, " but I don't."

"Hold on!" said Rory. "Did you just say that they,"pointing to Nine and Ten, "are you?" 

"Yes, or rather they were me."

"I don't understand." said Amy. "How on earth could they possibly be you?"

"Regeneration." said Jack as if that explained everything.

"Wait, a minute." said Nine. "How do you know about that?" Jack rolled his eyes.

"I told you, Doctor. I used to be a Time Agent. We know all about Time Lords."

"And could someone please explain what he meant by regeneration?" asked Amy.

"Time Lords have this trick which enables them to cheat death." began Eleven.

"When they're dying they change every cell in their bodies and when, " continued Ten.

"That happens, they change what they look like." finished Nine. "Evidently, I'll turn into him in the future." he gestured to Ten.

"And me into him." said Ten, gesturing to Eleven.

"So," said Amy, trying to understand, "you three are all the same person, but you just look different."

"Well, we have different personalities too," added Ten.

"That's a lot to take in." said Rory.

"Now, that everyone understands who we all are," said Eleven, "we should probably find out what's going on." He turned to Nine. "What's happening to you? I mean, what's going on? Just so, Ten and I can figure out what about of our history you're at."

"Well," said Nine, "before we came here, Jack and I were in London during the blitz. We were with Rose and we were being attacked by people in gas masks asking us if we were their mummies."

Ten and Eleven laughed. "I remember that!" said Ten. "I also remember how we got out of that pinch. Quite brilliant, really."

"How?" asked Nine.

Ten and Eleven looked at each surprised. "You don't know?" asked they asked. Nine shook his head.

"I kinda cheated." he admitted. "I got in the TARDIS, and...and ran away, but not why you think." he added quickly, seeing the looks of horror on Ten's and Eleven's faces. "You see, Rose disappeared. Vanished into thin air, and I'd say by the looks of things that wasn't meant to happen."

"What makes you say that?" asked Amy.

"This isn't the first time former regenerations of us have worked together, but it only happens when there is something big afoot." explained Eleven.

"There's more." Nine looked uncomfortable. "Jack can't remember her." Ten and Eleven looked at Jack, who nodded his head in conformation.

"What about you?" asked Eleven, nodding at Ten. "Where are you at in history?"

"Spoilers for him." he answered gesturing to Nine.

"True." said Eleven.

"But I can say this," said Ten, "Rose has also disappeared in my time." Nine looked at him intently.

"Who is Rose, anyway?" asked Amy.

"The little girl who disappeared and you can't remember." said Eleven. Ten and Nine looked confused and Eleven explained. "We accidentally landed in the early nineties. We were at a park and we saw Rose as a little girl, but she disappeared. Amy and Rory can't even remember seeing her."

"So, Rose is missing in all of our times. It is then safe to assume that she is missing in everytime." said Nine. The other two nodded.

"There's something else." said Ten, guiltily. "Jackie is also missing. I didn't notice at first because I was so worried about Rose."

"She's not here either." said Nine. "Jack and I were just at their flat not five minutes ago and a strange woman lives there. Says she has for the last twenty years. She's never even heard of Jackie Tyler."

"She was there in the nineties." said Eleven, "but..." he broke off, obviously thinking.

"But what?" asked Ten and Nine.

"She didn't notice that Rose had vanished. It might not mean anything, but she also wasn't wearing a wedding ring."

"So?" said Nine. "She's a widow why would she be?"

"True, but have you ever seen her without it?" Eleven asked.

"No." said Ten, catching their attention. "I remember once thinking that it was odd that Jackie still wore her wedding ring when her husband died almost twenty years ago, but I never asked her why."

"So if she wasn't wearing her wedding ring, what does that mean?" asked Amy.

The three doctors looked at each other, all of them afraid to voice their thoughts. "It means," said Eleven softly, "that she was never married. It means that perhaps Rose Tyler was never even born."

_Author's Note: Wow, I'm whiped! Two chapters in one day! And this one was mostly dialogue. So what did you think? Question: Favorite villain? Answer: The Master. He was just so cheeky and funny, but also cruel and very devious. _


	7. Chapter 6 We are One

_Disclaimer: As much as I would like to claim that I actually own Doctor Who, I can't. Because every time I start to believe I do, I remember the ending of Doomsday, the episode where it all started to go wrong. Why, BBC? WHY! **sobs hysterically**_

Chapter 6- We are One

"How can it be that Rose was never even born?" Nine demanded.

"Well, it would explain why I don't remember her." put in Jack.

"And why no one else seems to either." added Eleven.

"But then how come I can? I mean, we, I mean...you know what I mean." said Nine.

"Maybe because for us Rose left a deep impression. So deep, that to remove it would be to change who we are." suggested Eleven.

"Who exactly is Rose?" asked Rory. "I know you said she was a little girl that vanished but why is she so important?"

"Rose was only a little girl when we saw her." corrected Eleven. "And that was only because we saw her in the nineties. In the year 2005, she met me. Well, me as I was then," pointing to Nine, "and we traveled together. She was there when I turned into Ten."

"This still doesn't explain why she was never born." insisted Nine. "How come Jackie and Pete never married?"

"He was hit by a car." said Jack suddenly. Everyone's eyes were on him. "The lady at the flat. She said the previous owner had gotten hit by a car. Could that have been him? I mean if he had lived, Jackie would have moved in with him, right?"

"That's old news. Pete Tyler got hit by a car when Rose was six months old." said Nine. "I should know. I saw it happen. That still doesn't explain anything."

"Unless," said Eleven, thoughtfully. "He got died before he even met Jackie. What if he died earlier than he was supposed to?"

"But how could that have happened?" asked Amy.

Eleven noticed that Ten had remained silent, and looked more downcast then the others. Without a word to anyone he slipped away into his TARDIS. Out of the corner of his eye, Eleven saw him go. He waited until the others were discussing possible theories, then followed him.

Ten was sitting on the floor, near the console. A tear trickled down his cheek. "You okay?" Ten started and then relaxed when he saw Eleven standing in front of him. "What's wrong?" he went and sat down by him.

Ten sighed. "You asked me where in history I was when Rose disappeared." Ten fell silent and Eleven patiently waited for him to continue. "I was on a beach. Bad Wolf Bay to be exact. I was there with Rose, Donna, Jackie, and..and the human doctor formed by the metacrisis." Ten saw from the look in Eleven's eyes he knew exactly what he was talking about. A look of pain formed in those eyes and Eleven tried to hide it, but failed. "Rose had just asked me what it was that I was going to say the last time we were there."

"Did you answer her?" asked Eleven, dreading his answer. Ten nodded.

"I had just said 'Does it need saying'. Then she vanished into thin air." He let out a sob and hid his face in his hands. Eleven placed a hand on his shoulder.

"I often regret those words. At times I wish I could take them back and tell her how I felt, but in the end I realize that it was the right thing to do. She's happy. She's with a man who can love her and spend the rest of his life with her."

"No, she's not." said Ten so passionately that Eleven looked startled. "She's gone. And you know what? The human doctor doesn't even remember her."

Eleven felt as if someone had just torn both his hearts out. "What?" he couldn't believe it. "How's that even possible? He has our memories! If you remember her surely he must too."

"But he doesn't." said Ten, shaking his head sadly. "And when I talked about her, he thought I had gone mad. It wasn't the right thing to do. I thought he could love her as I could, but know I see that he can't. If he can't even remember her when she's gone, how can he truly love her when she's there? Obviously, he's less like me...I mean us, then we thought."

It was Eleven's turn to cry. "Rose. My poor, poor Rose. Where are you? Where are you, my love?" Ten and Eleven just sat there crying and comforting each other as best they could.

"Do you think Nine should be told?" asked Ten at last.

Eleven shook his head. "Spoilers." Ten reluctantly agreed.

"So," said Eleven bitterly, "where's that disgrace of a man calling himself the Doctor now?"

Ten half-smiled at Eleven's description. "He's not here. He chose to stay near Donna. I had to erase her memory." He looked at Eleven, with a hint of a mischievous twinkle in his eye. "He's in love with her."

Eleven blinked in surprise. "Really? Well, I guess our human counterpart isn't such a scumbag after all. Poor Donna. I miss her. After Rose, she was the best companion I ever had."

Ten nodded his head in agreement. "But what about Amy and Rory? I know you won't tell me how you met them, but what are they like? They seem nice enough."

"They are. I like them both, just as I like everyone companion I've ever had. They're special. Unique. And Rory loves her just as much as I...I mean, we love Rose."

"Then she's one lucky young woman." said Ten, not even attempting to sound humble. Eleven nodded.

"Boy, we are rather arrogant, aren't we?" Ten laughed.

"There you two are!" They turned around to see Nine standing in the door way. He looked around the TARDIS. "Looks the exact same as mine. Nothing's changed." After going through the ship and giving a satisfied nodded, he turned his attention back to the others. "We found some information that I think you should see."

_Author's Note: So? Did you like the scenes between Ten and Eleven? I don't like the whole Rose/Human Doctor thing, can you tell? Question: Are you getting tired of the Daleks? Answer: I'm starting to. Can we go a whole season without them showing up? _


	8. Chapter 7 Contact

_Disclaimer:_ _Forget the BBC! I'm going to talk Christoper Eccleston, David Tennant, and Matt Smith into working with me to make this story a real Doctor Who special! Who's with me?_

Chapter 7- Contact

"So, Jackie Tyler is now Jackie Prentiss?" asked Ten, staring at the laptop in from of them. The three doctors as well as the companions were all huddled together in a nearby cafe. Jack had "borrowed" a laptop and they were doing some searches.

"Actually, she always was." said Eleven. "According to this, she never married Pete Tyler. Never married anyone, as a matter of fact."

"Can I contain my amazement?" asked Nine sarcastically, earning chuckles from Ten and Eleven. "I always wondered," he continued, "why Pete married her in the first place."

"Well, if she hadn't, Rose wouldn't have been born." Eleven pointed out.

"Which is exactly what seems to have happened." stated Ten.

"There's more." said Nine. Nine typed "Pete Tyler" into the search button, then clinked on the first link that appeared. He scrolled down a bit and then pointed to the screen. "See?"

Ten and Eleven leaned forward. "Oh."

"What?" asked Amy, Rory, and Jack.

"It's the date of Pete Tyler's death." said Ten. "He was supposed to die when Rose was six months, but now it would seem he died two years before she was born."

"Which would explain," continued Eleven, "a lot. Rose vanished in each of our times because she was erased from history when Pete died."

"And it would also explain why Jack here doesn't remember her." added Nine.

Jack frowned. "Yeah, but then why do you? Shouldn't the three of you have forgotten her?"

The three doctors looked at each other. "No." they all replied at once. "As I once told Amy," said Eleven, "nothing is ever totally forgotten."

"And we're a Time Lord. Even if history changes, we remember the way things were." explained Nine.

"That and we knew her better and longer than you three did." added Ten. "And we loved her." he added under his breath, only Eleven heard him.

"So, what do we do now?" asked Rory.

"Simple." said Eleven. "We go back in time to that day," he pointed to the date on the screen, "and try and stop Pete Tyler from getting himself killed."

"Yeah," said Amy, "but there are three of you, which means three TARDISes. Which one will we be taking?"

"Mine." the three doctors all spoke at once and then glared at the other two.

"Now, boys," interceded Amy, "lets not fight."

Eleven sighed. "Well, mine does look a little different from the other two. So, we should probably taken one of theirs."

Ten and Nine sent sharp glances. "How different?" Nine demanded. "What have you done to the TARDIS?" demanded Ten.

"Spoilers." said Eleven, causing both Ten and Nine to groan.

Amy smirked. "You're starting to sound like River."

Ten gave Eleven a sharp glance. "River? As in River Song?" Nine looked from one to the other. "Who?"

"Spoilers." they said simultaneously. Ten pulled Eleven aside. "How does she know my...our name?"

Eleven shrugged. "I still don't know. We haven't gotten that far yet."

Ten studied him carefully for a few minutes. "Okay. Well, then," he spoke up so the others could all hear him. "Let's take Nine's TARDIS. This way everyone."

Five minutes later, they all arrived three days before Pete's death. "Well," said Ten, "at least we aren't too far off. Now all we have to do is find Pete Tyler and keep an eye on him."

"Easier said then done.." began Nine, but he was cut off my the sound of two men yelling at each other. One was unmistakably Pete.

"Who were saying?" asked Eleven. 

"Shut up." said Nine.

_Author's Note: Hmmm...not by best. It could have been better. I have a feeling this story is going to be shorter then I thought it would be. Anyways, thanks to all of you lovely people who have been reviewing! Please continue to do so! Question: Who do you think River Song is? Answer: I don't really care, I just hope she isn't the Doctor's wife. How weird would that be? I mean, they keep meeting each other in the wrong order. Eventually it will be River's first time and then after that he won't see her again. What kinda marriage is that?_


	9. Chapter 8 Coincidence? I think not!

_Disclaimer:_ _I have successfully foiled the BBC's evil plot to rid Doctor Who of Rose Tyler, and by doing so have proclaimed myself the owner of Doctor Who and all its characters._

Chapter 8- Coincidence? I think not!

The group watched as Pete Tyler and the man continued to fight. The argument was getting heated and it looked as if it would soon get out of control. "Do you think the man will kill him?" asked Amy, worriedly.

"Nope." Once again the three doctors spoke as one. They spoke so decidedly and confidently that Amy, Jack, and Rory couldn't help but believe them.

"How can you be sure?" asked Jack. The man Pete Tyler was arguing with was at least twice his size and certainly seemed to be the violent kind.

"Because," said Nine. "Today's only the 10th."

"And the article said he was killed on the 13th." continued Ten.

"So, we have three days to wait." finished Eleven.

"But you did say that Pete Tyler was supposed to die two years later on." Rory couldn't help but point out. "Yet he dies in three days. So, who's to say that history wouldn't change again and kill him off today?"

The three doctors looked at Rory. "We didn't think of that." they admitted.

"That was fantastic thinking, Rory!" said Nine giving him a clap on the back.

"Brilliant!" declared Ten.

"Genius!" announced Eleven proudly. Rory blushed and Amy beamed at him. The only person who didn't seem to care was Jack.

"So," he said nonchalantly, "we still keep on an eye on the big man then?"

"Yes." replied the doctors.

Amy looked from one to the others. "Will you guys please quit doing that? It's starting to creep me out when you all speak at the same time."

"Sorry." they said accidentally doing it again. Jack smirked.

"What do you expect, Amy?" he said. "They're all the same person."

"Hey!" said Rory suddenly. "What's she doing here?" The others looked where he was pointing. They saw a woman walking down the street. Nine and Jack didn't notice anything unusual about her, but Ten, Eleven, and Amy all recognized her at once.

"Can't be." said Ten in disbelief. "Isn't that...?"

"River Song." Eleven finished.

"She looks...younger." Ten had known that he would run into her again eventually, but he still couldn't believe it. To him she was dead. Saved by CAL in the Library.

"Well, we do keep running into her in the wrong order." stated Eleven.

"Who is she?" asked Nine.

"Someone we keep running into." said Eleven.

"But what's she doing here?" asked Rory again. "It can't be a coincidence. Can it?"

Ten and Eleven exchanged a brief look. "No."

Nine looked at them both, beginning to feel left out. He was the same as them, yet he felt as if he were being excluded and it hurt.

Ten noticed the look and sighed, turning to him. "Look. We aren't trying to ignore you, but Eleven and I know things that you have yet to learn and we can't tell you without spoiling it all. Understand? Besides, I'm sure he knows lots of things that he's not telling me for the same reason."

"I know." said Nine. "It's just...it's weird having two people who are actually me knowing more about my future than I do."

"Knowing isn't all that good really." said Eleven. Ten and Nine looked at him. "Trust me. In some cases, ignorance is bliss."

"Where's she going?" asked Amy indicating River. "Should we follow her? We have to know why she's here."

The doctors hesitated. "Well," said Ten, "how about Jack, Nine, and I stay here and keep an eye on Pete, while you three go talk to River and find out what's she up to?"

The others agreed to this plan. "See you later." Eleven took off after River, with Amy and Rory on his heels.

Nine sighed. "I hope they know what they're doing."

_Author's Note: Ooooooh, what is River up to? Wait, and find out! Thanks again to everyone who reviewed, please, keep them coming! Question: which guest star(s) would you like to appear again and/or perhaps end up traveling with the Doctor in season 6? Answer: Jenny (The Doctor's Daughter), Jethro Cane (Midnight), and Jackson Lake (The Next Doctor)._


	10. Chapter 9 No Accident

_Disclaimer: The BBC is suing me for claiming to own Doctor Who and my lawyer thinks I should drop my claim. He says there's no way I could win this case. Lawyers! What do they know? Fortunately, I have David Tennant and Billie Piper on my side._

Chapter 9- No Accident

Nine, Ten, and Jack watched the others leave. The argument between Pete and the man started to let up and they didn't think he was going die today after all. Now all they had to do was wait.

"This River Song." said Nine. "Who is she? And please, don't say 'spoilers'." Ten shrugged.

"I don't really know. I only met her once and she is a complete mystery, but I do know that she is some how tied to my...our future, but how, I'm not sure. Eleven might know more, but I think he is still in the dark. He still doesn't know how she..." he stopped when he realized that he was about to give away something important.

"How she what?" Nine demanded. "Tell me!" He could tell Ten knew something very important and he was tired of not being told. "If it has to do with my...our future, I have a right to know!"

Ten sighed, giving in. He looked at Jack and then leaned forward and whispered in Nine's ear. "She knows our name. Our _real _name."

Nine went almost white. "How?" he asked, keeping his voice the same level as Ten's.

"I don't know." said replied Ten as he pulled away.

"Doc? You okay?" asked Jack looked at Nine. "You look ill."

"And I feel it too." He nodded at Ten. "I certainly hope they find out what she's up to."

"So do I."

The next hour, Pete did nothing much except walk back and forth on the same street as if he were waiting for someone. They didn't talk much. They just stood there, waiting for the others to get back. Jack hoped from foot, attempting to fight off boredom.

Nine stiffened. A strange and all together sinister looking man was standing in the shadows. It was obvious from his position that he was watching Pete. "He's up to no good."

"Oh, I am so stupid!" said Ten, slapping himself in the face.

"Hey! Thanks for the insult." said Nine. "Now, do you care to elaborate?"

"Think about it! History can change, right? But not on its own! If no interfered, history would always, _always,_ flow the same way. It can only be changed if someone who knows how history flows and intentionally tries, or succeeds, to change it."

"So, you're saying that Pete Tyler getting killed two years early was no accident?" asked Jack.

Ten nodded. "Precisely. Pete Tyler is going to be murdered, and who ever does it, knows what they're doing, which makes them dangerous."

"But why?" asked Jack. "What's so special about Pete Tyler? Since he's doomed to die in two years anyway, why couldn't the murder just let history takes it's course? What is it about the two year time period that's important?"

"Pete must have done something in that time." said Nine, racking his brains out. "He was always making plans, schemes to make money, but none of them ever worked."

"It isn't about Pete." said Ten suddenly and so quietly that Nine and Jack barely heard him. "It isn't about him." he replied louder, but not loud enough to attract attention from the passerby. "You asked what he does during the two years he's alive. It's obvious. He married Jackie and they had Rose. Whoever killed Pete wasn't interested in him. Whoever it was, wanted to make sure that Rose was never born. Rose being erased from history wasn't just some side effect, it was what they intended to happen. This is all about Rose."

Ten tried to remain calm and for all intents and purposes he looked it, but Nine saw that he clinched his jaw when he finished speaking and balled his hands into fists. "We should go find the others." said Nine.

"Pete's gone." said Jack, suddenly. Nine and Ten whirled around and realized that Jack was right. Pete was nowhere in sight and neither was the strange man who had been following him. "Damn!" said Ten and he took off down the street, Jack and Nine close behind.

It had started to rain and the people on the street had gone into their houses, leaving Ten and co. alone. They had not gone far when an arm and a fist shot out from a corner, catching Ten in the chest and knocking him down. He groaned and Nine reached down to help him up. The strange man they had seen step out in front of them and Jack instantly a gun and pointed it at him. The man just sighed.

"If you shoot me," he said speaking with a Boston accent, "you won't get anything outta me, ya know?"

"Put the gun away, Jack." said Ten, standing up straight. Jack did what he was told.

"Now then," the man said smugly. "You lookin' for me? Took you long enough to get here."

"You've been expecting us?" asked Nine, surprised. "Who are you? And why do you want to erase Rose Tyler from history?"

"One question at a time. Yes, to the first. To the second, you can call Buddy, and in answer to the third, I'm only the hit man. You want answers, you're gonna have to take to the boss."

"And who's he?" Ten demanded.

"I don't know his real name." said Big Joe, "but those of us that work for him just call him Dr. Storm."

"Obviously a pseudonym." said Jack.

"Of course!" said Buddy. "Now then, you wanna to meet him?"

"Yes." answered all three at once.

Buddy's eyes narrowed. "Say, where the others. I was told there'd more of ya. Out with it? Were are they?"

"Chasing a woman named River Song." answered Jack.

Buddy chuckled. "Well, in that case, they'll be joining ya shortly. Bye then!" he waved and the three instantly vanished. "See ya later, gents!"

_Author's Note: Ooooooh! We're getting close! Keep reading to find out more. And please keep reviewing! Question: I know I asked what your favorite episode(s) is/are, so know I want to know what your least favorite episode(s) is/are. Answer: Doomsday, Journey's End, and the End of Time Part 2, just because I can't stand how they end. _


	11. Chapter 10 Trouble, Nothing but Trouble

_Disclaimer: I have decided to make David Tennant my new lawyer. He'll do the job!_

Chapter 10

Eleven, Amy, and Rory soon caught sight of River. She was walking leisurely down the street as if she had all the time in the world. Eleven was unsettled by seeing her. That woman meant trouble. Whenever she showed up, things went downhill pretty quickly. In fact that he was pretty sure that if you looked up the word "trouble" in a dictionary, you'd see River's picture right next to it. He thought back to that day in the Library when she had whispered his name in his ear.

_Are we good, Doctor?_

_Yes._

He had meant it at the time, but that was because he hadn't really known her. Since then he had run into her several times and each time he kept closer to knowing who she was and what she meant to his future, but did he really want to know? All the dark ominous hints he kept getting, made him second guess his thoughts about her. Did he trust her? No, not really. To be honest the fact that she knew his name, now made him more than a little suspicious of her. He had sworn never to tell his real name to anyone and he had never broken that vow. Never. Not even Rose, whom he loved and trusted far more than he did River, knew his real identity.

And now that she was hear off all times, when Rose's very existence hung in the balance, Eleven was starting to wonder if he had made the right decision when he had "saved" her.

_Not that it would make much difference now, _he reminded himself. Time travel could get confusing, especially in regards to running into River in the wrong order. He knew her future and she knew his, but neither knew each other's past.

"She looks younger then we've ever seen her." commented Amy. "Do you suppose she's even met us yet?"

Eleven shrugged. "Who knows? I guess we'll find out pretty soon though."

They made sure to stay well enough behind her that she wouldn't notice she was being followed, but still close enough to keep tabs on her.

"But who is she exactly?" asked Rory. "Why do we keep running into her?"

"She's tied to my future somehow." answered Eleven.

"I still think she's your wife." said Amy. "She certainly acts like she is. Always calling you 'sweetie'."

"And why do I ever want to marry her?" Eleven asked. "I can't imagine being married to someone who you know how they die..." he stopped and wished he had held his tongue.

"What?" Amy and Rory looked at him in surprise and horror. "You know how River dies?"

He nodded. "The first time we met, she ended up getting killed."

Just then River took off in a sudden sprint and the others had to put on an extra burst of speed just to keep her in sight. "Where do you think she's going?" Amy asked as they turned into an alley way.

Before Eleven could respond, River vanished. "Where did-" Amy began, but was cut off as the three of them suddenly found themselves in complete darkness.

"Where are we?" asked Rory. Eleven stumped his foot and they heard a dull echo.

"Well, we're not in London any more, I know that. And I'd say we're somewhere in a space ship."

"But how did we get here?" Amy tried to keep the fear from her voice. "I can't even see you guys." Rory felt his way around the room and soon found Amy's arm. She jumped startled, but calm down when Rory told her it was just him.

"River." Eleven muttered under his breath. "That woman is trouble, nothing but trouble."

Suddenly the darkness lifted as a small light filled the room and they were all able to see each other. "Right then!" said Eleven putting on a brave face for the other two. "Let's see if there's a way out of here."

The room in the ship in which they found themselves was small, but not cramped and it did not take them long to locate the door. Rory turned the handle but it didn't budge. "Locked."

Eleven pulled out his sonic screw driver and pointed in at the lock. Nothing happened. Eleven frowned. "That's odd. It should work. The door is metal." He inspected the screw driver to make sure it wasn't broken.

Amy knocked on the door and Rory followed suit. "Hey!" They shouted. "Can anybody hear us! Hey!" They continued to knock and shouted for a good five minutes, but either no one could hear them, or they simply chose to ignore them.

"I doubt that will help." said a familiar voice. They turned to see Nine, Jack, and Ten standing in the room.

"How did you get here?" Rory demanded.

"Same way you did, I suppose." Ten answered. "We were teleported."

"Why isn't your sonic screw driver working?" Nine asked Eleven, taking a close step to inspect it. Eleven shrugged.

"So," said Ten, "what did you find out about River Song?"

"Nothing." Eleven sighed. "She disappeared before we could learn anything and we found ourselves here. But what about you? I see Pete's not with you."

"We've learned a lot." Ten sat down on the cold metal floor. "For one thing, Pete was...or rather will be... murdered." Ten noticed that he had caught Eleven's, Amy's, and Rory's undivided attention. "He gets killed by a man named Buddy, who's being paid. He said his boss goes by the name of Dr. Storm. We were brought here to meet him."

"Then where is he?" Eleven asked. "Why hasn't this Dr. Storm shown himself?"

"I don't know." Ten looked far from happy. "But there's more. Whoever this Dr. Storm is, he isn't interested in killing Pete. He's only doing this because he wants one thing. To stop Rose from being born."

Eleven clinched his hands into fists. "But why? What did Rose ever do to him? Why? Rose was...is...the most wonderful, amazing, woman I have ever met!"

Amy looked at him in astonishment, suddenly realizing just how much this Rose meant to him.

Nine and Ten nodded their heads in agreement, but they didn't get the chance to reply as the door suddenly opened and in stepped a very smug looking River Song.

"Dr. Storm will see you now."

_Author's Note: I know, I know! Another cliff hanger ending, but don't worry all will be revealed soon! I promise. Question: What do you to satisfied your time when you go through Doctor Who withdrawl? Answer: Simple! I read and write Doctor Who fanfiction. _


	12. Chapter 11 Dr Storm

_Disclaimer: The BBC has dropped the lawsuit against me. They decided that they had no chance of winning, since David is just as good at being a lawyer as he is at being the Doctor. Unfortunately, they still don't agree that I owned Doctor Who. When will they give up?_

Chapter 11- Dr. Storm

The group followed River to what appeared to be a giant laboratory. The room was huge with lots of tables on which jars and vials filled with various and numerous substances were everywhere to be seen. On the walks were shelves stuffed full with books on every subject known to man and even a few that man was yet to discover or invent.

"Whoever this Dr. Storm is," said Eleven whispering to Nine and Ten, "he must be a man who enjoys knowledge."

"He's a mad scientist by the looks of this lab." said Ten, not altogether unimpressed with the place.

"Who is this Dr. Storm, River?" Amy asked as they walked. River ignored her and walked on in silence.

In the middle of the room they stopped. They found a man sitting at a chair reading what appeared to be a newspaper from the present time. "They're here." River told them. The man put down his newspaper and looked up.

He looked young, too young to be the leader behind an evil plot. He couldn't be more than nineteen years of age, but the doctors knew well enough that age had nothing to do with will and intelligence. After all look what happened to Luke Rattagan? No, it wasn't the man, or boy's which ever you prefer, age, that made them all gasp in surprise. It was his eyes.

His eyes looked far too old to belong to such a young face. They were eyes that had seen many great and wonderful things, they were eyes that had experienced many losses and horrors, they were eyes that belonged to someone who lost their mind. One look at those eyes and they all realized he was mad. Not mad crazy, not mad with vengeance, but mad with grief and despair. This man, or boy, would clearly not hesitated to take his own life and anyone else who dared to try and stop him.

No one spoke, moved, or even dared to breathe for a few seconds. Finally, Dr. Storm smiled, but it was a smile filled not with happiness, but with immense sorrow. If the doctors hadn't been so angry with him for what he was trying to do, they would have felt sorry for him.

"Took you long enough to get here. I expected you much sooner." He gestured to some nearby chairs. "Please sit." His voice was like his eyes. It didn't sound right coming out of his mouth and Ten found himself wincing when he spoke, but Dr. Storm didn't seem to notice.

They all took seats, except for River who moved to stand back behind Dr. Storm's chair, and waited for him to speak. "Well, I must say it is... a pleasure to see you all again. It seems forever."

"Again?" asked Eleven in surprise. "You know us?"

Dr. Storm smiled his sad smile again. "Yes, I know you. All of you. I know you better than you can ever imagine. You," he said turning to Jack, "you lost your memory and you have no idea why. You believe that it was taken away from you by other Time Agents and you are trying to find out why. Want my advice? Don't. The knowledge with only bring you pain."

Jack blinked at him in surprise. "What else do you know?" he demanded.

"Oh, lots more, but it would take too much time to say it all. Most if it you have yet to learn and will experience without my help. I cannot interfere by telling you, Captain Jack Harkness. You," he said moving on to Amy, "you're Amelia Pond, the girl who didn't make sense, the girl who waited, the girl with the crack on her wall. And of course her husband, Rory Williams." Rory fidgeted nervously. "You waited 2000 years. I have always admired you for that. The man who was erased from history but was brought back by her memories."

He turned to the doctors staring at them in turn. "Then of course there's you. The Doctor. All three of you are one and the same, yet different. You are the same man, but with different faces and different personalities, yet you three have one thing in common that none of the previous regenerations of you had." He fell silent as if he refused to say what that was. "You are the last of your kind. You rarely travel alone and you've seen and done much in your long life."

"And what about you?" demanded Ten. "You haven't said a word about yourself. Why do you want to erase Rose from history. What has she ever done to you that makes you hate her enough for that?"

Dr. Storm barely moved, but his eyes blazed in obvious rage. "How dare you! How dare you jump to conclusions? You think I hate Rose Tyler? On the contrary! No one could care for her more."

"Then how come," asked Eleven not believing a word this young man said, "you want to get rid of her? Your actions say different then your words." He was having a hard time keeping his temper as were Ten and Nine. 

"What I am doing I am doing for our...your good. To spare you the pain and anguish yet to come. Believe me, if I do not act now, there will come a day when you suffer such pain of heart that you will wish you had never even been born.

"Who are you?" Nine demanded. "What gives you the right to change history likes this and to steal away a young woman's life?" All three regenerations of the doctor were ready to jump up and strangle him if necessary.

"Haven't you guessed yet?" Dr. Storm asked quietly. "I am the one who brought you here. I am the man who is much older than he looks. I am the last of my kind. I am the Oncoming Storm. I am the last of the Time Lords. I am the twelfth regeneration of the Doctor!"

_Author's Note: Yes, I know I'm evil! Muahahahahahah! But I can honestly say I'm pretty sure none of you were expecting that. Now, of course I expect lots of reviews. Feel free to hate me if you wish, but all will be revealed soon, so please! Keep reading! Hopefully, I'll be able to get another chapter up today. _


	13. Chapter 12 Twice Her Murderer

_Disclaimer: I own nothing, except David's contract._

_Author's Note: Yeah! Three chapters in one day! I am on a roll._

Chapter 12- Twice Her Murderer

Shocked silence filled the room. It was as if everyone was waiting for someone else to speak first. Then suddenly the silence broke and everyone started talking at once.

"Another one?" groaned Rory. "As if three isn't enough!"

"But...you're so young!" declared Nine.

"When did that happen?" wondered Eleven.

"Cool!" exclaimed Jack.

"Is there another me around here somewhere?" asked Amy.

"Wait a minute!" shouted Ten, drowning out the others. "If you're us, then why are you doing this?" The others fell silent, suddenly wondering the same thing and waiting for Twelve to answer.

"That," said Twelve almost inaudibly, "is a long story."

The other three regenerations shared a look, wondering what on earth they would have to go through to become like that.

"Well, started telling it." said Ten, not too unkindly.

"I am afraid that if I did, I would give away too much. Spoilers and all that."

"We don't care." Twelve blinked when the other three spoke at once. He sighed.

"Alright. I shall attempt to make the long story short." He gave in rather reluctantly. "I hope that after hearing what I am about to share with you, you will not hate me. In fact, I rather hope that you will understand and sympathize. You might even agree to help me."

"I doubt that." said Ten.

"There was once a crack. A crack in time. The Eleventh Doctor and his companions know what I am talking about. The crack was caused by the TARDIS exploding. The universe was slowly being destroyed. Anything that fell into the crack was not only killed, but made as if it had never even existed. The whole of reality was doomed."

"But we stopped it!" interrupted Eleven. "I don't see what this has to do with why we are here today."

"Please let me finish. I did stop it as you say, but it wasn't until some months later that I learned that I had only stopped it in our universe. All the other universes were still being destroyed. It took some time and a lot of work, but in the end I managed to save all the universes, with the exception of one."

Here, Twelve looked pointedly at Ten and Eleven. "I'm sure you can both guess which one."

It suddenly seemed as if all the air in the room had been sucked away. Neither Ten nor Eleven could breath, they felt the world rushing up to meet them. "NO!" they shouted. "Oh, no!"

"What?" shouted Nine as he and the three companions tried to help them. "What? What is he talking about? What universe?"

Instead of answering, they just looked at Twelve, whose eyes were full of understanding and sympathy. "Rose?" they whispered. He nodded. "Gone. Forever."

"What's he talking about?" Nine demanded.

They didn't respond so Twelve answered. "Several years earlier, when I was still Ten, Rose got trapped in an alternate universe. For two years, I was absolutely sure that I would never see her again, and I thought that those were the worst two years of my life. Then, one day the impossible happened. She came back. I won't go into details, but I will say this, the Daleks had attacked once more. During their attack an incident happened. A metacrisis. A metacrisis between Donna Noble, my companion at the time, and me. Well, my hand. I had lost it earlier in a sword fight Christmas Day, but it regrew as it was shortly after my regeneration. Anyways, as you well know, Nine, there has never been a Human-Time Lord metacrisis before."

"Because it would have killed the human. What happened to her, this Donna Noble?"

"I had to end up erasing her memories to stop her from burning up. Well, as I was saying there was a metacrisis, and another me was formed. Only he was part human, part time lord. He had only one heart, yet he looked like me and had my memories. In short he was me, except a human version of me. After we foiled the Daleks' evil scheme, I left Rose with the human me in the alternate universe. But now, she's dead, and it is all my fault. If I had taken her with me this would not have happened."

"But how did you end up like this?" asked Jack. "You look...very young."

"A side effect, I'm afraid." Twelve replied. "I tried to save Rose's universe, but I failed and it cost me by life. I was forced to regenerate, but something went wrong and when I woke I was a child. A little boy no more than six years of age. It has taken me thirteen years to get to where I am now. Thirteen years of hell, remembering all that happened."

"But why," croaked Ten, his voice thick with emotion, "why do you want to erase her from history? To kill her again? To be her murder twice?"

"No. I simply want to forget. Rose!" he suddenly burst out. "My poor Rose! I can never forget. Every night I lie awake haunted by memories. Erasing her from history is the only way I can forget. If she never even existed I'll be able to forget."

"But how can you?" Ten was getting angry again. "You can't do this!"

"Why not?" Twelve replied. "Don't you want to forget? Don't you want to be able to live every day not remembering all the pain you have felt or caused?"

Ten and Eleven fell silent. Eventually they looked at each other coming to a silent agreement and then looking back up at Twelve. "No." they said simply. "Without Rose, we are nothing."

_Author's Note: So, get it now? Twelve is not evil! He is a man gone mad with grief! Don't hate him!_


	14. Chapter 13 Best Ending

_Disclaimer: I refuse to deny that I own Doctor Who._

Chapter 13- Best Ending.

"Rose made us who are today." Eleven continued. "Without her, we are lost."

Twelve sighed. "I understand how you feel, yet I wish you would see the logic in this plan."

"Logic?" Ten couldn't believe what he was hearing. "There is no logic. This is a plan formed merely out of guilt, desperation, and madness."

"And you're helping him!" Eleven accused River. "How can you agree to all this? It's insane and wrong!"

"He is suffering." she said simply. "I just want to help him. I want him to have a life without all the pain."

"No, you don't!" Amy interjected. "You just want him to forget Rose. You want him to be all yours. You want him."

All four of the doctor looked at River. Was this true? She didn't move, not even blink, but she didn't deny it.

"You have to stop this!" said Eleven. "This isn't what Rose would have wanted."

Twelve turned on him, his eyes blazing with anger. "How would you know what Rose wanted? You're the one who left her behind in the alternate universe! Before her universe was destroyed, I found out the truth. All she wanted was to be with her Doctor. The real Doctor! The human doctor didn't make her happy. In fact, it is partly his fault that I failed to save Rose and their universe."

"What do you mean?" asked Ten, asking for both his and Eleven's sake, for the latter was too stunned to speak.

"Because of the crack I was once again able to travel between realities, but he was so paranoid, so frightened that I would steal Rose back from him, that he went to extreme lengths to sabotage all my efforts to save them. He was so blinded by jealousy that he couldn't see the truth! In the end, his foolishness destroyed both him and Rose." he turned to River. "Give Buddy the go ahead."

"NO!" Nine, Ten, and Eleven jumped up from their chairs. Nine and Ten pinned Twelve down, while Eleven tried to stop River. "Don't, River!" Amy, Rory, and Jack rushed forward to help, but Twelve managed to get one of his arms free and pressed a button on the wall, and the three companions vanished.

"Where are they?" Nine demanded. "What have you done to them?"

"I've sent them back to their owns times, but they will have no memory of this...incident. As you shortly won't." He pressed the button again and this time Nine disappeared.

Eleven and River struggled over the communicator. "River! Listen, to me! Don't do it!"

"I have to! Even if I have to hurt you to do it!" Eleven spotted the gun she held in her hand. "Don't.." he began, but was cut off by the sound of the gun.

Fate was against River that day. For mere moments before she fired, Twelve had evaded Ten's grip and had gotten to his feet. Unfortunately, he was standing directly behind Eleven and the shot missed it's intended target, hitting Twelve in the chest.

He fell to the ground and River let out a cry of anguish. Ten and Eleven rushed over to him, as River just stood there frozen in shock.

"It looks bad." Ten said grimly. "There's nothing we can do."

"But he can regenerate." Eleven putted out, but Twelve shook his head.

"No," he said weakly. "Don't want to. I want to die."

"No!" Ten said. "Hold on."

Twelve smiled bitterly. "This is the best ending for all of us. I won't be surrounded by pain any more, and you get want you want. To remember Rose." He reached up and gently pulled Ten's head down to his mouth and whispered something in his ear. Ten smiled.

"I hadn't thought of that." Twelve smiled. "Goodbye." His head rolled back and he breathed his last. River broke down and began to weep bitterly.

Suddenly the world shook, throwing Ten and Eleven to their feet and they lost conscientiousness.

_Author's Note: Don't worry! It's not over yet, the epilogue is soon to come! _


	15. Epilogue

Disclaimer: Doctor Who is mine I tell you!

Epilogue

Nine felt as if he had forgotten something. As Rose and Jack discussed how to get out of the basement, Nine could feel something tugging at the back of his memory. But what? When he looked over at Rose, he suddenly felt as if he hadn't seen her in a long time.

Not knowing why he did it, he went over to her and gave her a big hug. "What's that for?" she asked, laughing at him. He grinned. Man, how he loved that laugh.

"I don't know." he answered honestly. "Just because I felt like it, I guess." Rose laughed again.

"Well, feel free to hug me whenever you want." she told him, hitting him playfully on the shoulder. Jack rolled his eyes.

"Don't I get a hug?"

"Sorry. I only hug girls." Nine told him, making both of his companions laugh.

"Now, then." said Rose. "How do you suggest we get out of here?"

Ten felt warm. He heard voices. He opened his eyes and realized that he was standing. Then he heard it. "...what was the last thing you said to me?"

Rose. Beautiful, glorious Rose! She was standing right in front of him, waiting for a reply. He realized happily that he had been sent back (or ahead, which ever you prefer) to before he answered her.

Out of the corner of his eye, he spotted Donna. She was giving him an encouraging smile, and he smiled as he remembered what Twelve had whispered in his ear right before he died. Maybe things were going to turn out well after all.

"I said Rose Tyler." He smiled, waiting eagerly for what was to come next.

"Yeah, and how was that sentence supposed to end?"

He noticed HD watching them and remembered what Twelve had said. Any regrets he might have about leaving HD alone were gone.

He took a step closer to Rose. He took her hand. "It was supposed to go," he said slowly and drawing the sentence out, "like this. Rose Tyler, I love you too."

Rose smile seemed to light up the sky, and suddenly Ten found her arms around him and her lips met his.

Not caring what anyone else thought, Ten returned the kiss and his arms tightened around Rose's waist.

"Doctor? Doctor are you alright?" He opened his eyes and saw Amy standing over him, an anxious look on her face. He groaned and sat up. "You passed out." Amy explained. "I think you're over tired. Why don't you go lie down?"

He looked around and realized he was back in the TARDIS. Neither Amy or Rory seemed to notice that anything unusual had happened, yet something was different.

As he wondered over to the console to see how the ship was holding up, he realized it was him. He felt different, yet...yet familiar.

"Amy..." he stopped. His voice was different. What the...? Then he caught a glimpse of his reflection on the screen. No. I couldn't be. He rushed over to the wardrobe, where there was a mirror. He needed to make sure.

He looked into the mirror and let out a low gasp. It was him alright, but not as his eleventh form. It was the face of his tenth form. At was as if he hadn't regenerated. A smile crept onto his face. He had always loved this form and had often missed. Now he was back! But how?

"Oi!" a familiar voice bellowed. The Doctor nearly collapsed in disbelief. He turned to see Donna Noble sauntering over to Amy. "Where is he? He promised to take us to Paris in half-an hour, but it's been twice as long as that!"

The Doctor continued to stare at her. "Donna...?"

"Oh, there you are!" she said spotting him. She gave him what he had once dubbed "The Noble Glare." "Well, are you ready to leave or not?"

The Doctor began to stammer. "How...did..you...?"

"Oh, leave him alone, Donna." His eyes widened. Now he knew must be dreaming. He turned to see a vision, Rose Tyler smiling at them. "He'll leave when he's ready to. There's no use rushing him."

Rose. His Rose. She was here. The Doctor thought he might cry. Never before had he ever seen anything so beautiful.

Donna sighed. "Very well. If you say so." She turned and left Rose alone with him. Rose laughed, but stopped when she noticed him staring.

"Are you alright? Amy told me you passed out? Do you want to rest? I'm sure Paris can wait."

He shook his head, coming to grips with the fact that she was actually there, in the TARDIS, with him. "No, I'm fine. Paris it is. We wouldn't want to keep Donna waiting, would we?"

Rose smiled. "Okay. I'll go tell Donna that we're on our way." She turned to leave.

"Rose!" she turned back when he called her. He went over to her and took her in his arms. "I love you."

Rose returned the embrace. "I love you too." He bent his head down and kissed her, passionately, which she returned.

Reluctantly he released her and as he watched her turn to go, a smile light up his face. Rose was here and this time they would be together...forever.

The End.

_Author's Note: Tears of joy cannot restrain themselves as wrote this. I hope you love the ending as much as I do._


End file.
